Conventional SAL pulse systems used for guiding munitions include a SAL designator that can identify a target for a guided munition. Some of these SAL designators use pulse repetition frequency modulation to identify the target for a receiver at the guided munition. The receiver includes a SAL pulse correlator that is used to differentiate a desired pulse train emitted by the designator from competing pulses that are not aligned to the same repetition frequency. Typical SAL pulse correlators are relatively large, heavy, power inefficient and expensive, making them impractical for use in small, low-cost guided munitions.